


Detalles sin Importancia

by Obsscure



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Gen Fic, Gift, Humor, M/M, Meme, Season/Series 02-03 Hiatus, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es del interés de Jackson, pero de repente Derek tiene algo así como muchas expresiones faciales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detalles sin Importancia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mittiexx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittiexx/gifts).



> Historia escrita durante _The Spoil Me(me)_ , en el journal de [retroactiva](http://retroactiva.livejournal.com/). Ubicada entre la segunda y tercera temporada.

  
Derek, para todos los efectos tiene dos expresiones faciales.

Mortalmente serio y mortalmente enojado.

No es del interés de Jackson pero dadas las circunstancias en las que se ha encontrado a un palmo de Derek, pues no es que no lo hubiese notado. Luego está el inventario de particularidades anexadas a la licantropía que incluyen sentidos súper desarrollados, y de repente Derek tiene algo así como muchas expresiones faciales.

Jackson cree que las identifica por aburrimiento.

Tiene esa cuando aprieta los labios y resopla por la nariz, en la que parece que pide prestada paciencia ajena porque ha agotado las reservas siempre que Stiles habla sin tomar bocanadas de aire, hilando ideas tan confusas como irrelevantes. Jackson no lo admite pero eso es algo que admira porque él ya le habría arrancado la lengua de un mordisco. Aunque no es algo que le apetezca hacer (eso de meter sus dientes en la boca de Stiles, quiere decir).

Tiene esa cuando entreabre la boca y muestra el filo de los dientes frontales que son un poco más largos que el resto y relaja el entrecejo en actitud que pretende ser negociadora o accesible, especialmente sí está discutiendo con Scott y necesita su ayuda. (No recuerda que Derek haya dicho “por favor” alguna vez, o tal vez se ha perdido la ocasión y aunque parece que casi se dibuja la petición en su cara, Jackson opina que si fuera Scott le habría obligado a decirlo en voz alta, pero McCall no cae en la categoría de espabilado).

Tiene esa que muestra los colmillos entre la línea de los labios y que se supone es una sonrisa pero es más una amenaza velada. Lo mismo la usa para obligar a Boyd y a Erica a seguir sus pautas de entrenamiento que para obtener información de la gente común que le devuelve el gesto en una sonrisa tímida (o las mejillas sonrosadas y Jackson pone en blanco los ojos cuando esto sucede porque Dios, él también pude conseguir el mismo efecto con un poco más de clase).

Y luego tiene _esa_. La más rara de todas, no en relación a la frecuencia con la que usa la expresión sino porque Jackson no sabe que significados atribuirle y termina confundido por nimiedades que posteriormente anidan en su cabeza. Es esa cuando no pone en realidad ninguna expresión. Cuando su boca es una línea recta sin colmillos, sin sonrisas o amenazas. Cuando sus cejas no convergen furiosas al centro. Cuando no parpadea y la línea del iris, negra como la tinta hace que el color en ellos sea brillante y molesto.

El problema viene después cuando Derek baja la mirada hacia su nariz. O más abajo. Y Jackson no se atreve a respirar por miedo a que la electricidad del ambiente haga estropicios en su pelo. Al final sacude la cabeza cuando Derek se marcha con un simple _hmmm_.

Jackson considera que tendría que dejar de mirar la boca de Derek de una vez por todas.

~▣~


End file.
